This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. UCSF structureViz is a Cytoscape plugin that links the visualization of biological networks (and biological relationships expressed as networks) provided by Cytoscape with the visualization and analysis of macromolecular structures and sequences provided by UCSF Chimera. The overall project goal is to provide tools to more closely link sequence and structural analysis with the broad contextual view provided by network visualization tools such as Cytoscape.